


Ein Erster Schritt

by crazycat1895



Series: Ein neuer Anfang [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycat1895/pseuds/crazycat1895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock und John kehren vom Flugplatz zurück.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Erster Schritt

 

Wenn John über Sherlock nachgedacht hatte, dann war er für ihn immer unantastbar und unerreichbar gewesen, die eine Sache, die er niemals im Leben haben würde.

Es ist nicht so, dass John sich vor Sehnsucht nach Sherlock verzehrt hätte, nicht wirklich. Aber es hatte Nächte gegeben in denen er keinen Schlaf hatte finden können, wenn die Alpträume ihn gejagt hatten und er nur seine Gedanken hatte, die er in eine andere Richtung zu lenken versuchte. Nur, dass es in seinem Leben zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht viel gegeben hatte außer Sherlock. Sherlock, der ihn gerettet hatte und danach sämtlichen Raum in seinem Leben einzunehmen schien. Gleichzeitig wirkte er unerreichbar, auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise irgendwie unwirklich.

Wie auch immer, Sherlock war mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet und John war nicht schwul, also ignorierte er seine anfängliche Attraktion und hielt sich an ihre Freundschaft.

Nachdem er Sherlock verloren hatte, war ihm nichts mehr geblieben, wofür es sich zu leben gelohnt hätte.

Es hatte ihn einiges gekostet, auch ein paar Kämpfe mit dem Soldaten, der er im Innersten immer noch war. Er hatte mehrmals buchstäblich ums nackte Überleben gekämpft, war drauf und dran gewesen aufzugeben, seine Waffe in der Hand. Mary hatte ihn schließlich gerettet, ihm geholfen, einen Weg aus der Dunkelheit heraus zu finden, in der er sich verloren hatte, und dafür würde er ihr immer dankbar sein.

Aber nun war Sherlock zurück.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wenn Sherlock über John nachgedacht hatte, dann war er für ihn immer unantastbar und unerreichbar gewesen, die eine Sache, die er niemals im Leben haben würde.

Sherlock hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so für einen anderen Menschen empfunden. Er hatte solche Gefühle einfach nicht, hatte sie nie gehabt. Er war ein Soziopath, ein Einzelgänger, er hatte nie irgendjemanden gebraucht, und es dauerte Jahre und einen Fall bis er begriff, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, zumindest _nicht mehr_.

Aber er war sich auch im Klaren darüber, dass John - starker, gradliniger, dickköpfiger, treuer, wunderbarer John - niemals ihm gehören würde. Alles was er tun konnte, war Johns Glück zu gewährleisten, also hatte er den Mann, der Mary bedroht und gefährdet hatte, getötet.

Sherlock wusste, dass er in etwa sechs Monaten tot sein würde, sein Schmerz würde nicht lange währen, wen sollte es also kümmern. Das Schlimmste war, dass er es auf dem Rollfeld kaum geschafft hatte, sich zusammenzureißen und nicht vor John in Tränen auszubrechen oder etwas absolut lächerliches zu sagen.

Aber nun war Sherlock zurück.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John hielt Sherlock fest; hielt ihn so fest er konnte, bis dieser seine Umarmung endlich erwiderte und er spüren konnte, wie Sherlocks Anspannung etwas nachließ. Schließlich schob John ihn ein Stück zurück und nahm seine Hand, um ihn zu der wartenden Limousine zu führen. Mycroft gab ihnen die spärlichen Informationen, die er zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits hatte, während Sherlocks Gepäck im Kofferraum verstaut wurde und ‘Big Brother‘ sie letztendlich, wenn auch widerwillig, gemeinsam nach London zurückzukehren ließ.

John konnte nicht umhin immer wieder zu Sherlock hinüber zu schauen, er musste sich vergewissern, dass der Consulting Detectiv tatsächlich da war, bei ihm im Wagen saß. Er war immer noch etwas durcheinander, zu viel war in den letzten Minuten passiert, und er fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, ob er wachte oder träumte.

Sherlock blickte aus dem Fenster, ohne etwas von der vorbeifliegenden Landschaft wahrzunehmen. Er versuchte, sich auf den Fall zu konzentrieren, Moriartys Nachricht aus dem Grab heraus, aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Stocksteif und unbeweglich saß er in seinem Sitz und zwang sich dazu, nicht dorthin zu sehen, wo Johns und seine Hand ineinander verschränkt neben seinem Bein auf dem Sitz lagen.

Seit er das Flugzeug verlassen hatte, hatte John seine Hand nicht mehr losgelassen und Sherlock wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, wagte kaum zu atmen. Er wartete darauf, dass John sich zu ihm umdrehen und mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln die Hand zurückziehen würde, um ihm zu sagen, dass alles nur ein Missverständnis war. Menschliches Versagen. Sherlock biss die Zähne zusammen und wappnete sich gegen das Unvermeidliche, als er einen leichten Druck an seinen Fingern spürte.

Als John leicht Sherlocks Hand drückte und ihn abermals anblickte, runzelte er beunruhigt die Stirn. Sherlock war kreidebleich und hatte einen gehetzten Blick, er starrte finster mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen vor sich hin.

"Sherlock?" Vorsichtig strich John mit seinem Daumen über Sherlocks Handrücken. "Was ist los?"

"Ich ..." Sherlock öffnete seinen Mund - und schloss ihn wieder. Seine Augen folgten der Bewegung von Johns Daumen, dann starrte er John an wie ein verschrecktes Tier im Scheinwerferlicht.

"Hey, es ist alles in Ordnung." John drückte Sherlocks Hand erneut. "Du gehst nirgendwo hin, du bist jetzt sicher."

"Ich weiß." Sherlock schluckte schwer, dann zwang er seinen Blick wieder Richtung Fenster. "Mir geht es gut", murmelte er.Den Rest des Weges legten sie schweigend zurück.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Logischerweise durften sie nicht zurück in die Baker Street. Sherlock stand immer noch unter Arrest und zwei Furcht einflößende Leibwächter (oder eher Gefängniswärter) folgten ihnen zu einem sicheren Haus, auf welches Mycroft bestanden hatte.

Den ganzen Tag über war Sherlocks Anspannung gewachsen und John fragte sich, wie er ihm helfen könnte sich zu entspannen, oder ob er überhaupt irgendwie helfen könnte. Dies war nicht seine normale Erregung und Unruhe während eines Falls, etwas stimmte nicht mit Sherlock und John musste kein Detektiv sein, um es zu bemerken; und es gefiel ihm gar nicht.

Zudem war John selbst nervös, _sehr_ nervös. Alles war so schnell gegangen, dass er so gut wie keine Zeit gehabt hatte über alles nachzudenken. Wann hatte er sich dafür entschieden diesen Weg einzuschlagen? Hatte er überhaupt eine Wahl gehabt? Er war Sherlock vom ersten Tag an gefolgt; ihre Beziehung war immer ein bisschen wie ein außer Kontrolle geratener Zug gewesen und John hatte keine Macht darüber, hatte sie nie gehabt. Er wusste, dass er Sherlock idealisiert hatte und jetzt - nachdem was auf dem Rollfeld passiert war - er wusste einfach nicht weiter.

 

John holte tief Luft und schüttelte den Kopf; keine Spielchen mehr, sie mussten miteinander reden, und zwar Klartext. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte mit ihm zu sprechen, blockte Sherlock kategorisch ab, bis es John schließlich reichte.

  
Nachdem die dritte Tasse mit eiskaltem Tee im Ausguss gelandet war und Sherlock für einen Moment aufgehört hatte, seine Violine zu quälen, trieb John ihn in seinem Sessel in die Enge. John nahm ihm die Geige ab und legte sie sorgfältig zur Seite bevor er sich vor Sherlock hinhockte und seine nun leeren Hände ergriff.

"Sherlock", John blickte ihn ernst an, "wir müssen reden. Jetzt."  
  
Sherlocks Augen huschten, verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg suchend, durch den Raum. Er wollte nicht reden. Sherlock war sicher, dass er wusste, was passieren würde, und er wollte nicht, dass es passierte. _'Wir müssen reden'_ war immer der Anfang vom Ende, aber er wollte nicht, dass dies hier endete, er wollte John nicht noch einmal verlieren, das konnte er einfach nicht. Panik stieg in Sherlock hoch als ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht weg konnte und es kostete John einige Mühe seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu erlangen.

"Sherlock. Sherlock, sieh mich an!" John hob die Stimme ein wenig an und Sherlock erstarrte mit versteinertem Gesicht. Seinen Blick auf Johns Kragen fokussiert weigerte er sich immer noch, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

Verwirrt und verunsichert suchte John in Sherlocks Gesicht nach Hinweisen, nach irgendetwas, das ihm helfen könnte zu verstehen.

"Sherlock, bitte sag mir was los ist. Ich sehe, dass du ... aufgewühlt bist, aber ich weiß nicht warum. Ist es der Fall? Moriarty wieder zurück im Spiel?" John zögerte, dann fuhr er leise fort. "Oder liegt es an mir? Habe ich was falsch gemacht? Hab ich irgendwas getan was du nicht mochtest, ... nicht wolltest?"  
  
Zumindest hatte er Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit wieder, denn er starrte ihn erschrocken an. "Nein!", hauchte er, und Ihre Blicke trafen sich das erst Mal seit Stunden. John konnte sehen, wie Sherlocks Wände direkt vor ihm bröckelten und zusammenbrachen. So leise, dass er es kaum hören konnte, flüsterte Sherlock wieder und wieder die gleichen Worte. "Bitte geh nicht, John, bitte nicht, bitte, John, bitte verlass mich nicht..."  
  
Für einen langen Moment konnte John ihn nur mit großen Augen anstarren, bevor die Worte langsam begannen Sinn zu machen.

"Oh Gott", stieß er hervor. "Sherlock, nein, shhh, nein, Sherlock, ich gehe nirgendwo hin." Er nahm Sherlocks Gesicht in beide Hände. "Sherlock, ich verlasse dich nicht, hast du mich verstanden? Ich gehe nicht weg." Als Sherlock die Augen zukniff umarmte John ihn, hielt ihn fest und streichelte seinen Rücken während er beruhigend auf ihn einredete, bis Sherlock schließlich aufhörte zu Zittern und sein Kopf schwer auf Johns Schulter ruhte. Vorsichtig schob er Sherlock etwas zurück, schaute ihn an und nahm die schlanken Finger wieder in seine Hand. "Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, verstanden?"

Wieder fiel Sherlocks Blick auf ihre verschränkten Hände. "Aber ... warum? Warum bist du noch hier? Mit mir."

"Warum? Wo sollte ich sonst sein? Natürlich bin ich hier, bei dir, Sherlock", antwortete John sanft. "Und solange du mich nicht zum Teufel jagst, werde ich bleiben."

"Aber ... John, du bist nicht schwul, wie du immer wieder betonst. Warum in aller Welt würdest du das wollen? Und Mary ..."

"Hör zu, Sherlock", unterbrach John ihn, während sein Blick seinem Daumen folgte, der ein beiläufiges Muster auf Sherlocks Handrücken zeichnete. "Ich weiß im Moment nicht, was mit Mary wird, aber wir werden es gemeinsam herausfinden. Ich weiß nur, dass ich ein furchtbar ignoranter Idiot war und dass es mir so leid tut, dass ich nicht früher erkannt habe ..., dass ich so blind war ... nicht gesehen habe ... ich hab nicht erkannt, wie sehr ..." John nahm einen tiefen, wackeligen Atemzug und Sherlock studierte sein Gesicht mit schmalen Augen, nicht sicher, worauf John hinaus wollte. "Jesus, Sherlock", seufzte John, "warum ist so schwer ' _Ich liebe dich'_ zu sagen?" Er sah Sherlock mit einem schiefem Lächeln und feuchten Augen an. "Du hast deine Karriere, deinen Ruf und beinahe dein Leben für mich geopfert und ich ... ich weiß nicht, warum ich es die ganze Zeit nicht kapiert habe, aber ... ich liebe dich auch."

Sherlock starrte ihn nur an. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, wo war der Haken? "Du bist nicht schwul", wiederholte Sherlock mit flacher Stimme.

"Nein", John errötete leicht, "nichtsdestotrotz liebe ich dich. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum ich so lange gebraucht habe, um es als das, was es ist zu erkennen, Sherlock. Es tut mir leid."

"... für das, was es ist ...", wiederholt Sherlock leise, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf John. "Also, was genau ist es dann? Mitleid? Ich brauche dein Mitleid nämlich nicht", beharrte er, und seine Stimme klang müde und erschöpft.

"Mitleid? Nein, Sherlock. Kein Mitleid. Ich liebe dich. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt."

Als Sherlock sich nicht bewegte und auch sonst keinerlei Reaktion zeigte, nahm John sein Gesicht noch einmal in beide Hände, bedeckte es mit federleichten Küssen und flüsterte zwischen jedem Kuss zärtlich 'Ich liebe dich'. Ganz langsam schlossen sich Sherlocks Augen und ein zittriger Atemzug entwich ihm. Er schmiegte sich in Johns Berührungen und eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg, bis John sie mit seinen Lippen auffing.

Und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten, vielleicht sogar seit Jahren, fühlte Sherlock sich ruhig und das ständige Summen in seinem Kopf verstummte. Es war, als würde er in tiefem Wasser treiben, frei und schwerelos, und niemand stellte Fragen. Er hatte Frieden gefunden, und ganz allmählich stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Sherlocks Gesicht und er begann zaghaft, Johns Küsse zu erwidern.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, die Serie gefällt euch, Kudos oder Reviews wären, wie immer, großartig!


End file.
